


Pilialoha (*Bond of Love)

by heffermonkey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special day in the life of Danny and Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilialoha (*Bond of Love)

"Not sure I can do this," Steve groans. He leans on the mirror, head resting on his hand which clutches at the top of it, stomach churning in perpetual motion. His blues feel too starched, too tight, collar biting at his neck as he tries to steady his breathing.

Chin just pats him on the shoulder sympathetically and brushes off smatterings of dust particles on his shoulders.

"Sure you can," he says simply.

~

Danny stands by the window. A soft breeze blows over his skin, a cool presence that steadies and grounds him. He's surprised at how calm he feels, wonders why butterflies or nerves aren't affecting him. Maybe it's because he's done this all before, because he knows what to expect.

Or because it's Steve.

Chin disturbs him, letting himself in and crossing the room quietly.

"You ready?" he asks as Danny turns to him.

"How is he?" Danny asks and Chin smiles, giving him a knowing look.

"Nervous," he replies honestly. Danny isn't surprised. Steve's put a brave face on up until now, but Danny's knows him too well. This kind of thing isn't something Steve can prepare himself for, which will frustrate him, un-nerve him. Chin gives a small laugh. "Looks green."

Danny grins before feeling a moment of weakness, heart going out to his partner in sympathy. He remembers feeling like that, a decade or so ago. Didn't think he'd get to this point again, thinks maybe he's a lucky guy for getting a second chance.

"Don't worry," Chin continues. "I've got Kono covering the exits in case he tries to take off."

Danny looks at him with slight concern and Chin chuckles again with a glint in his eye. "It's all good brah. We've all gone through it - you know that."

Danny nods and lets Chin straighten him out, filling in time.

"You seem uncharacteristically calm," Chin teases and Danny smiles in return with a small shrug.

"Been there, done that," Danny smiles. "Planning on making it work this time round. I need to be calm for him. Think this is bigger for him, means more, you know, because of his life, career, who and what he is. Don't think he ever saw this coming."

Chin nods in agreement and there's a tap on the door. Both men turn to it as it opens and Grace's head appears. Danny grins like an idiot and Chin steps back, checking everything is in place.

"Hey baby girl," Danny says, even though she's sixteen now, taller than him, womanly. She slides inside, closes the door and crosses over to the two of them.

"Everyones ready and waiting," she says lightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Grandma's already tearing up. They're playing that song again."

Danny rolls his eyes, looks at Chin and gives him a nod. Chin gives him a quick hug and looks him in the eye. "See you out there."

~

"Seriously bro, pull yourself together," Mary says, giving him a playful punch in the shoulder. With a pinch of her tough love, Steve straightens up and sucks in his nerves, swallows them down and ignores the butterflies in his stomach. "You look good."

"Good?" Steve says pathetically, glancing in the mirror. He's always been proud of his uniform, what it stands for. But for a moment he thinks maybe it isn't quite enough. He's knows he's good looking, never denied he's that little bit arrogant and confident about his looks. But right now he wonders what the hell he's doing, what the hell everyone sees.

"God do I have to spell it out for you?" Mary chides, putting hands on his shoulders and giving him the widest, proudest of smiles. "You look gorgeous you idiot."

A tap on the door interrupts them and Chin swings it open wide. "It's time."

"Shit," Steve says under his breath and Mary grounds him with a small shake.

"Let's go bro."

~  
Steve isn't sure why he has to go first. He's not sure who thought up the rule, if it is a rule. He can't remember them deciding, in fact he's pretty sure it's just because that's what was said in the early stages of planning and he didn't think to question it until it was too late. It isn't like he can slip into this unseen, so he walks the long walk hoping he doesn't look as nervous and out of his depth as he feels. He tries not to make it a march. Along the way familiar faces swim in his eyeline, Mary's taken a seat right at the front, standing just in the aisle, smiling and holding his focus until he's by her. She reaches out and gives his hand a small squeeze and he feels a little comfort in that. He leans in when she tugs at him to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Enjoy it," she whispers teasingly into his ear and he pulls back with a smile. Of course she's right - he's so busy worrying and letting nerves get to him, that's he's forgetting this is supposed to be the happiest day of his life. So people keep telling him. Personally he thinks the day Danny proposed was the happiest, it was unexpected, surprising and emotional. He doesn't know why it took them so long to get here, it just made perfect sense that they'd make this kind of commitment.

He takes his place by Chin who's returning the favour as his best man. Steve stares resolutely ahead, past the officiary, at the flowers that frame the background. Because he knows if he dares look around and sees the many uniformed men and women sitting in the crowd supporting him, it may be the breaking of him. He's been overwhelmed by the support, by everyone, so much he even broke down and cried after holding in the emotions so long. He and Danny were deciding on seating arrangements for the dinner. He'd felt stupid and idiotic and Danny had just let him cry it out, called him idiot and goof and questioned if he really thought all his crazy Navy friends would let him go through this alone? Then Danny had begun to worry about the stag night the crazy SEAL buddies would subject his fiance too and Steve had taken some small satisfaction in his anxiety.

~

Danny checked his appearance a millionth time. He's changed his mind several times about wearing his dress blues or a suit or a tux. Steve will be dressed in his uniform, but Danny decided on a tux merely because he knows how much Steve likes him in one. Or stripping him out of one. He thinks giving his soon to be husband something to focus on for the wedding night might help him get through the day. He's been surprised by Steve's nerves, especially in the last few days, the worry and un-neccessary stressing. Usually he's so cool, calm and collected that it had thrown Danny for a loop at first. He'd reminded himself that he'd done it all before, that he knew what to expect, that this is much bigger for Steve - this commitment, so personal, so open and honest. It's different to taking an oath to protect your country, to uphold the law.

Danny's been grateful for the support of his family, of everyone around them. But mostly he's been grateful for Steve's friends, for chasing away his fear of rejection. Danny had written out the invitations, gone through a painstaking process of encouraging Steve to write a list of who he wanted there, at first it had only been a handful of names, but Danny had kept at him until they had a decent amount for Steve's side. The invitations had poured back slowly and surely, the few rejections accompanied with notes of explanations of people wishing they could attend but couldn't. Danny had been waiting for the dam of emotions to break and when they had, he'd shown Steve what marriage was all about. Patiently waiting and being there when you were needed to be the support for your other half.

Grace accompanies him down the aisle, dressed in pale pink, carrying a tiny bouquet of bright pink calla lilies and baby breath. It was important to both him and Steve that she be part of the ceremony, so it just seemed right she'd walk down the aisle with him. She was as much part of this new step they were taking as everyone else. So with her hand tucked into the crook of his arm, they walk down the aisle and all Danny can focus on is the rigid back of his partner, how Steve stands waiting for him, unmoving. Danny just wants to go to him, wrap his arms around him and give him a squeeze to chase away his nerves. Instead he smiles, tries not to meet his mothers eyes because she's crying already and he needs to get through this without tears for Steve's sake.

Grace kisses him on the cheek and he gives her a warm squeeze in return before she sits down next to her grandparents. Danny catches Rachel's eye who sits just behind Grace and she gives him a warm, supportive smile, Charlie on her lap and Stan by her side. It's taken Danny years to trust in this kind of commitment again and Rachel's marriage wth Stan, though it's had it's rocky moments, proves second chances do work. He turns to the officary, gives him a small smile before he faces Steve. Steve looks at him, brimming with nerves but also the biggest smile on his face. Danny reaches out, moving closer to brush a hand down his arm in reassurance before they look to the officary to begin proceedings.

They'd tossed the idea around of making their own vows, but in the end, they'd agreed on a simple ceremony with offical vows. Danny knows Steve wouldn't have been able to get through it, doubts he'd have been able to himslef, so he doesn't mind. They've said everything they need to say to one another, they don't need an audience to declare how much they care, support and love each other.

~

Steve follows the ceremony in a slight daze. They've run through it a few times, practice runs so he knows the moments he needs to speak. But it all sort of combines into this floating moment where the only thing he can focus on is that this is it, he's getting married. To Danny. This is the moment he's committing to spending the rest of his life with one other person. It's overwhelming and he hears himself repeat words he's heard many times before but never had a chance to speak himself. It's like he's outside of himself looking in, completely overwhelmed with the moment as he takes the ring held out to him by Chin. It's light and seems so small in his fingers. He takes Danny's hand, so familiar to the touch, so warm, strong and settles the ring on the digit, pushing it on, easing it over the knuckle with an exhale of breath.

He knows his voice shakes, can feel eyes boring into him as he speaks but the only person he cares about who's listening is Danny and he mans up enough to look him in the eye as he makes his vows. Danny returns the gesture in like and Steve smiles as the ring settles at his knuckle, what that means, that invisible bond that suddenly chains them together. Danny repeats his vows with a kind of strength Steve is humbled by and he latches onto that, the way Danny is so calm and collected when he feels at any moment he could spiral apart. Steve doesn't understand why his nerves seem so haywire and frayed today, but he's simply glad it's a day of promises and commitments, that Danny is there to steady the ground under his feet.

Dazedly he follows the last of the ceremony with a lump in his throat, Danny's fingers entwined in his, holding tightly. He hears the words declaring them married, the roar of support behind them washing over them like a wave. He feels a tug at his arm, can't help but smile and be carried along with the excitement as Danny pulls him close and down to him, hands framing his face and kissing him wholly. Steve kisses hungrily back, uncaring of their audience, the relief thrums through him, the pride at this new development in his life. He's a husband now, wrapped in his husbands arms. He doesn't want to let go of that moment, so he swallows down the feelings the kiss creates, bottles them up and stores it away for future memories.

~

The excitement and adrenaline in the air makes it fizz with happiness. The weight of a ring around his finger is all at once familiar but strange and Danny enjoys the buzz it gives him. He makes sure the kiss is memorable for the both of them, because it's the first, as husbands and that's something they'll both remember the rest of their lives. Everything else from the day might slip into a blur, but not the kiss at the altar.

If he's honest, kissing Steve is one of those things he never tires of, so he'd quite happily make out with him right there, audience and all, but they've a lot to get through in the next few hours. So he pulls back, feeling the momentary confusion he usually feels after kissing Steve. When the world stops spinnning and it's just the two of them, thrown back into the perpetual motion when they disconnect.

Danny doesn't know if it's the kiss or the fact the formal part of the day is over, but Steve's relief is palpable as they turn and face the crowd. Everyone is on their feet and Danny can't focus on any one person as they start down the aisle, people reaching out to touch them, saying their congratulations.

They make their way outside into the fresh air, followed by family and friends, everyone suddenly engulfing them. Grace is first by their side, choking Danny in a vice like hug before she throws herself into Steve's arms with like enthusiasm. Then it's all arms and warm hugs, people raising cameras and snapping pictures. Danny's aware through all of it that Steve never lets go of his hand, can feel his fingers blindly rubbing against the gold band on his finger.

~

Steve finds the dinner a much less nervous part of the day. It's formal in that there's a seating plan and a sit down meal. But he's sat between Danny and Chin - Kono, Grace and Mary are all there at the table, along with Danny's parents. After they've eaten starters and mains, the speeches begin before desert arrives. He pours himself and Danny large glasses of champagne because he knows they aren't going to get through this moment without tears or embarassment.

Danny's dad goes first and not for the first time, Steve finds himself thinking that this is going to be Danny in a few decades time. Danny is just his father in a younger form, the build, the height, the blonde, the blue eyes. Right down to the personality, same humour, same way of talking with their hands, the same stubborness and Steve has, on more than one occasion, been on the end of Danny's dad informing him of his personal opinions. He sits back and smiles, watching Danny as much as he watches 'Pop' Williams - Danny's so full of pride, love and devotion for the man that Steve reaches out and settles a hand on the back of his neck when he sees the tears making his blue eyes glisten.

Danny shoots him a meaningful look, swallows back a large mouthful of bubbly and leans into the touch, back of his hand wiping away the moisture. Then Chin gets in on the speeches, and seeing as he's known the both of them so long and so well now, it's a speech littered with stories of their many arguments and clashing personalities. 'From day one it was like they were married - none of us can understand why it's taken them this long to make it official.'

Steve's surprised when Mary takes to the mic, they hadn't really planned for everyone to say something. But she stands up, looks him straight in the eye and smiles a kind of sad smile that Steve understands before she can even open her mouth. It's his turn to fight back the tears and Danny slides a few inches closer, hand on his thigh giving a squeeze. Mary doesn't even bother hiding the tremor in her voice or the tears from falling.

I wish mom and dad were here - you'd have made them very proud and very happy. Only I think they may have actually ended up liking Danny more than they liked the both of us.

It's something Steve has tried not to think of too much. It didn't hit him until nearer the wedding, when he and Danny were making arrangements for the New Jersey crew about to descend on the Island, where they were all going to stay for the week. He's tried not to make it a big issue, but it's a tiny black mark on the day, his parents not being there to see him getting married. He's often wondered what they'd have thought about his choice of person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Mary's right, both of them would have been charmed by Danny.

~

Danny gives Steve's leg another squeeze, leaning over to kiss him quickly before he swallows back another mouthful of champagne. They decided rather than make two speeches, to write one together to read out at the dinner. Of course he's been nominated to read it and Steve gives him a smile as he pushes to his feet. He gets the mic, looks out over the crowd and pauses for a long moment at the sight of everyones eyes on him. He diverts his gaze, stares down at the piece of paper in hand and focuses on each word, hoping it makes sense because they're all a blur to him.

Somehow he makes it through to the end, to a round of applause and some loud whoops, especially from the SEAL's table. He smiles awkwardly, flushes and drops back into his seat with palpable relief and Steve drags him back in for a kiss, which doesn't help him at all refocus nor stop the caterwauling from the Navy boys.

He feels the mic being taken from him and it takes him and Steve to realise a hush has fell about the room. He looks about, finding Grace on his feet and ducks his head down. God, he knows he isn't going to get through anything she has to say without tears and knows for a fact Steve isn't going to be any better. They clutch at each others hands and try to be man enough to look up at her.

Grace stands with a surprising ease, unfazed by the audience or the emotions of the day. She looks at them with a sweet, impish grin making her dimples deepen on her cheeks. Danny can't remember when his little girl suddenly got so grown up.

'I know the speeches are all over, but I just would like to say something,' she begins. 'I was eight when we moved to Hawaii, I was nine when dad joined Five -0 and more importantly, met Steve. You know from the day they met dad never stopped talking about him, though he'll probably deny it. The longer they knew each other, got to know one another, well I think even I figured they'd end up in a relationship, even though I was just a kid at the time. It just made sense in my world that if you talked about a person, hung around with a person, lived with a person *that* much, that it meant something more than just being friends. But the important thing was they were friends, before everything else, that's what they built their relationship on. Dad always made sure I understood how important that was and is. I just hope I get to have that kind of friendship in my life one day - which is real hard with dads like mine, and I've got three of them now. Danno, Steve - me ke aloha pumehana, Ho'omaika'i 'ana.'**

There's sniffles and dabbing of the eyes all round as Danny pushes back to his feet to pull her in for a hug. "Thanks Gracie, I love you."

"Love you more," Grace retorts, grinning as Steve hugs her too, repeating the sentiment.

~

As the dinner draws to a close Steve, accompanied by his husband, has orbited the room more than a few times. They've eaten, drank and laughed, making sure to spend time with everyone. But eventually they make for the exit, there's a luau planned for the evenings celebrations and everyone wants to freshen up. Steve grins and shakes his head as they pass the SEAL's table, all offering their own opinions of what the two of them are going to do once they get up to their suite.

'Don't remember you needing more than five minutes to freshen up smooth dog.'

'You know it takes him longer to get out of that uniform Hank.'

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Danny replies blythly, a sparkle in his eye.

Steve gapes at him, rolls his eyes and lets Danny pull him away from the crowd to the elevators. Though the house isn't far away, they've hired a suite in the Hilton for the occasion before planning a weeks 'honeymoon' in Italy. The luau isn't for a few hours and Steve has plans on peeling Danny out of the tux. As the doors slide closed he leans back against the mirrored wall and grins like an idiot, Danny moving closer to him with equal happiness.

"We did good babe," Danny declares, lifting his face for a kiss. Steve doesn't deny him one, sliding arms around him and holding him close as the elevator ascends.

"Got a few hours before the luau," Steve says aloud and Danny smiles up at him, giving a small laugh.

"You making plans sailor?" Danny asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe," Steve replies teasingly, feeling the elevator lurch to a halt.

"You're Navy buddies are gonna have my mother blushing," Danny chides as he pulls Steve along the hall.

It's Steve turn to laugh, shaking his head. "Oh please. No offence to momma Williams, but I saw the way she was with the SEAL's. I've gotten to know her after all this time and I know where you get your dirty mind from. She'd even make Hank blush. It's Grace we need to worry about - who knows what she'll learn from them."

"No need to worry," Danny informs him, sliding the card into the door lock. "She's on strict instructions to stay away from their table. I got Chin, Kono and Stan all on watch."

Steve laughs again, following him inside. It's a large suite and Danny drops the card onto a side table before turning to him, hands pulling at the bow tie. Steve follows the movement before drawing closer, hands framing Danny's face and leaning into him for a kiss.

"Todays been great," Steve says as he pulls back a touch.

Danny's laugh huffs over his lips, a cool sensation against the moisture and Steve smiles in response. "Just great?" Danny teases.

"Amazing," Steve corrects, "Wasn't sure I'd get through it. Was pretty sure I'd screw up the 'I do's'. Never felt so nervous in my life."

~

Danny smiles, resting his hands around Steve's waist as Steve sighs and settles, like he's reliving the ceremony, the relief palpable that it's over.

"You did great," he assures him, brushing a kiss to his lips quickly. "Thank you."

Steve frowns a little, Danny watches the small furl gather on the bridge of his nose, wants to reach up and tease it away with his thumb. "Thanks for what?" Steve asks.

"For marrying me," Danny sighs happily. "Didn't ever think I'd make this kind of commitment again, after Rachel. Took me a while to think I could be that happy again, happier even. When I moved to Hawaii, I knew my life would have to change. I just never expected the change to be this big, this good, this - amazing."

Steve smiles, leaning in and kissing him harder this time, almost forceful, the kiss a reply of everything he wants to say but can't put into words. As one they move over the floor, until Danny feels the bed hit the back of his knees and sways ever so gently as Steve reels back. Danny licks his lips at the lingering taste of the kiss Steve just planted on him.

"It may sound cliche," Steve says, breath sharp as he pulls back to push Danny's tux jacket off his shoulders. "But today I feel like the happiest, luckiest guy in the world."

Danny grins as his tux jacket ends up a heap on the floor. Guess they'll be paying for dry a clean and press at some point to put it back to it's usual grandeur. Steve starts working in his shirt and Danny faces up to the task of getting Steve's uniform jacket off him. As Steve starts stripping him of his shirt and their hands tangle as they attack buttons.

"You're right, it does sound cliche," Danny laughs, the adrenaline of the day making him slightly giddy, the alcohol in his veins not helping the feeling. "Goof."

Steve grins and gives him a small poke in the ribs, making him squirm and laugh like a kid instead of a grown man. Steve's grinning himself with a similar giddy expression and Danny finds his shirt removed and he's getting subtly pushed down to the bed. He doesn't go without a fight, grabbing his husband and pulling him down with him, enjoying the solid, familiar presence of Steve's weight covering him.

~

Steve gets a knee on the mattress just by Danny's thigh as they go down, both of them laughing and smiling and not getting very far in getting naked. Danny looks unfazed, giving up on buttons as he wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him down, closer until their mouths connect.

Steve doesn't bother fighting it, sighing into the kiss, so full of satisfaction and completion that he felt he could wallow in the feelings for the rest of the day. When they break for air, stealing each others breath they lie so close, Danny's smile returns, like it's impossible for him to do anything else but stupidly grin, his happiness evident. Steve feels overwhelmed, he wasn't lying, he does feel the happiest man alive. The feeling makes him feel like he's floating on a high.

Danny brings a hand round to stroke fingers over his cheek and jaw. "So, we making things official now or are we actually waiting for our wedding 'night'?".

"I don't think you can wait that long," Steve chuckles, Danny's arousal evident.

Teasingly Danny lifts his hips, a look of satisfaction on his face as Steve lets out a soft grunt of appreciation. "You neither sailor."

Steve grins cockily and lifts up, stripping off his jacket as Danny props himself onto his elbows. Steve folds the jacket carefully and Danny teases him with a soft poke in the side. "How come my tux ends up on the floor and you're jacket gets full folding treatment?"

"It's my uniform dearest," Steve teased, getting up and dropping it over the back of the desk chair.

"Yeah it is," he hears Danny sigh, looking over to see Danny ogling him greedily.

"You always had a thing for military boys?" Steve asks with a smirk, undoing his shirt. Danny shifts to sit up, removing the rest of his own clothes.

"Just the ones who like to turn my world upside down, invade my personal space and agree to marry me," Danny replies dryly, kicking off his shoes and leaning down to pull off his socks. "Why, you jealous?"

"No," Steve retorts with a shake of his head, folding his shirt in like and laying it over his jacket before he sits to undo his laces and remove his boots. "I know how to keep you satisfied Danno."

"Yeah, you do," Danny agrees, sounding satisfied already as he drops trou and underwear in one move and kicks the pants away also. They join his shirt and jacket, creating a heap on the floor.

Steve sits back, momentarily thrown as Danny stands, naked and idly waiting for him to catch up. Steve once more reminds himself he's the luckiest guy in the world right then and now. He stands, watching Danny follow his movements as he gets with the programme, removing his suit pants and folding them with pedantic neatness born from his years of military service. He turns back to him with a sudden attack of nerves, like the days meaning is beginning to seep into his conciousness. They're married now, a fully committed bond created before a gathering of witnesses. Ever since they met they've been in each others spaces, lives suddenly thrown together and knotting into twists and tangles, unable to pull away. They've tossed the word around, 'husband', teasingly and weightless but Steve is suddenly aware of just how much weight that word carries. He steadies himself under the reality of that weight, seeks Danny out over the room. Danny is just standing there, smiling and waiting as he reaches out a hand to him.

"Come here," Danny says invitingly, voice low and humble and Steve lets himself be drawn into his husbands arms.

~

Danny pulls him onto the bed, where they settle on their knees, bodies touching, hands all over each other as they kiss, caress and fondle. Danny can feel a glimmer of nerves encapsulating Steve and looks at him carefully. Steve seems to be touching and looking at him like this is all a new expereince.

"You okay?" Danny asks with gentle concern. It's been a long day already and he knows from experience the kind of fatigue and exhaustion that hits you. So many emotions running tumult through you within a space of a few hours.

"You're going to call me a goof again," Steve says, rolling his eyes and laughing softly. Danny smiles and patiently waits for Steve to continue. Steve looks him in the eye, hands skimming over his ribs. "But we're married now. This is the first time - as husbands-."

Steve trails off, giving him a look like he's feeling stupid and Danny cups his face with his hands with a smile. "I get it babe and you're not a goof. I feel the same way."

Danny watches as Steve smiles in small relief and looks him in the eye. "I know we're not usually picky about who tops but could you- I want you to, I mean I feel I need-."

Laughing, Danny kisses him hard again and pulls him down to the bed so he can lie over him. "Now you are being a goof. Idiot." He grins and rolls his body against Steve, making them both huff out appreciative moans as he feels Steve relaxing his body under him, opening his legs as Danny settles his knees between them.

"I love you," Danny says, as always feeling he never says it enough. "You never have to ask me to make love to you."

"You know I wasn't asking in that way," Steve tells him, looking sheepish. "And I love you too."

"I know, I get it," Danny assures him. He remembers being nervous on his wedding night with Rachel. Even though they'd been in a relationship and lived together for a year, there was something special about it being the first time as a married couple. He feels the same again, but it's a familiar feeling, one he's felt before, but for Steve, it's an entirely different experience and Danny wants to make it as special and rewarding as it was his first time around. "I know you've got supplies hidden in this place."

Steve had been using the suite already to get dressed in before the wedding service, Danny had been in a seperate room down the hall. "Side table." Steve replies and Danny grins, leaning over the bed to pull at the drawer, fingers scrabbling in it a few moments before they land on a tube.

Sitting back on his haunches he takes his time to appreciate the view. Steve lies back, propping another pillow behind his head and watching him. Feet planted on the mattress, knees falling natrually apart, Danny feels a surge of need to satisfy every desire of his lover, his partner, his husband. Steve's cock lies heavy and erect and Danny palms some lube, rubbing the substance over his own cock.

He moves his hand to slide sticky, moist fingers over Steve's hole. Steve widens his stance a little, lips twitching into a smile, then a grunt as Danny pushes and delves deeper with his fingertips. It's been a few days since they had sex. Danny can't remember how it had come up in conversation, but they'd decided that for the final days leading up to the wedding, they'd not be intimate. Neither of them had voiced the reason why, but he knew it was for this moment right here.

It doesn't take him long to prep him and Danny watches with fascination as Steve just relaxes and watches, waiting, thrumming with anticipation. It's like their first time all over again and there's something overwhelmingly touching and fragile about that thought.

~

Steve watches through lidded eyes, letting out a soft moan of appreciation as he feels the fingers that have been softly easing into him and opening him up withdraw. Danny has a look of utter concentration on his face as he adjusts his position, sliding a hand under one of his knees to lift it up, lining up his cock to his hole. Steve reaches out as Danny leans over him, his other hand planted into the covers by his shoulder, Steve's fingers skim down his side and settle at Danny's hip as he begins to push in. Steve huffs out a few breaths, relaxing his body, inviting his lover, his husband, to slide into him.

Danny's eyes connect with his and for a long moment they're silent, air filled with harsh concentrating breaths as Danny eases himself in. Steve's the first to break at the feel, Danny knows how to fuck with his head, knows just how to drive him crazy. Slow and steady or rough and tumble in the sack, Danny's got the kind of concentration that leaves him speechless. Steve closes his eyes, uses the support of the pillows to back into as Danny begins moving, making bolts of pleasure skim up his spine and over his hips.

"Fuck," he whispers out almost reverently. He tightens his fingers on Danny's hip, lets the enjoyment and pleasure overwhelm him. He can't explain why this was important, having Danny fuck him, spoken out loud he know it sounds stupid. But this first time, being married, it's important to him and he banks up the memory to think back on in the future.

He feels Danny thrust in slow, settling deep and moving position again, leaning low into him, making his breath catch. He slides his palm, sweaty and clammy up Danny's back and holds harder onto him. Before he opens his eyes or speaks, Danny's mouth closes over his, begins to rove and seek entrance until he parts his lips.

~

Danny pauses mere seconds, kissing his partner, buried into him, enjoying the feel of the connection. As they kiss, feeling Steve holding him like he's an anchor, he shifts his hips again, small, imperceptible thrusts to keep him lodged deep, feeling the vibrations of Steve's moans on his lips. He swallows the sounds and makes his own, losing himself in the enjoyment of being able to do this to him. There are times he can't understand how he got so lucky - what fates aligned that made their worlds shift into each others orbit?

Steve just lays there and holds him, surrendering everything, just wanting to be loved and cared for. Danny is humbled and overwhelmed by the trust, wants to stay in the bubble forever. Their kisses become more desperate as Steve fights for breath through gasping moans. Danny can feel his cock hard between their stomachs, the friction of their bodies no doubt spurring on his lovers pleasures.

He begins moving and thrusting with more intent, clutching at Steve's leg, feeling the tight muscles there jarring with each stroke of his hips as he holds him steady and open for him. He pushes up on his hand, supporting himself, greedily watching his lovers reactions. The sight is more than enough to push him further to his own edge of pleasure. Steve's lain out like a feast, breathless, sweaty, moaning and writhing under him, completely lost to the moment.

"Fuck baby, yeah, just," Steve moans, eyes closed, head back, spine taught.

'Close,'Danny thinks to himself. 'So ready to fall, so beautiful, so god damned beautiful. Mine all mine.'

To spur his lover on, not fighting the urge to give him everything he needs and desires, Danny lets go of Steve's leg and moves his hand between them. His fingers wrap solid and firm around his shaft and Steve's hips crack up in response. Danny groans, feeding off the energy, matching his hands rhythm with his hips. Steve grunts, groans and writhes his way to the edge Danny leads him to. With a sudden determination, Danny quickens his pace, wants to see how the pleasure fully overloads and spreads over his body. Wants to see him satsified and happy in this simple, primal fashion.

Steve's fingers dig into his back, his other hand tight in the sheets and Steve gives a yell, fuck and Danny, hips and thighs shuddering and tightening around him. His cock spasms in Danny's grasp, white streaks pooling out in stripes over his stomach. Danny grunts, feels muscles spasm inside, driving on his own pleasures and needs. Seeing Steve come, the way he spirals undone, like a coiled spring let go, his thrusts become erratic as he tries to bury himself as deep as he can into his husband. With a gasp and Steve's name echoing like a mantra on his lips, his hips jerk and pleasure sweeps him like a wave. He groans and rolls his hips as he feels his balls empty, cock twitching inside him.

Suddenly he feels breathless and unsteady, brain disconnected and hands ease around him as he pulls out, spent and exhausted. He feels himself falling, strong arms encompassing him as he rolls to the side and they lay in each others arms enjoying the bliss.

~

They doze in the haze, content and happy, stroking each others bodies and stealing soft kisses from one another.

"Can I ask you something?" Steve says, rolling onto his back and feeling Danny move onto his side, propping himself up on an elbow.

"Sure," Danny says, hand on his chest, teasing the skin there.

"How long had you planned on asking me to marry you?" Steve asks contentedly. "Before you actually proposed."

Danny looks sheepish and Steve grins at him, patiently waiting.

"Why are you asking that now?" Danny counters and Steve laughs, giving a shrug.

"Never thought to ask before," he admits. "How long? Couple of days - a week?"

"Three months," Danny says quickly, before burying his face down into his shoulder.

"Seriously?" Steve asks in surprise. Danny had been so sure when he'd asked. He'd never thought to question before how long it had taken Danny to build up the courage to pop the question.

"Yeah," Danny says, lifting his face again. "When I first thought about it, I thought it was the stupidest idea of my life, guess I thought you'd say no. But once the idea of it was in my head, I couldn't shake it. Then I found myself looking at rings and before you know it I was planning romantic settings to ask you. Don't know what I'd have done if you'd said no - by then I'd kind of stared wedding planning in my head."

Steve laughed at that, rolling onto his side to face him, mirroring his position as he raised onto an elbow. "Well, I guess I never said it before, but thank you for asking me. You know, I guess I kind of wondered how I would propose if I ever met the right person. But I never thought to prepare myself for a proposal."

"I'm just glad you said yes," Danny grinned. "You had me worried it took you so long to process what was happening."

"You completely caught me off guard," Steve retorted, laughing. "And it was one of the most romantic, unexpected moments of my life Danny. Forgive me for being slow off the block to accept."

"You're forgiven," Danny laughs in reply, leaning in for a kiss. "Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world right now."

"I already claimed that title," Steve says, kissing him quickly.

"What's yours is mine," Danny reminds him. "And what's mine if yours now, remember? Can't imagine there being two people any happier right now. I love you Steve."

"I love you," Steve replies, mouth breaking into a grin again, the giddy feeling of happiness overwhelming them both.

~ fin ~

**me ke aloha pumehana, Ho'omaika'i 'ana.' - With the warmth of my love, congratulations.


End file.
